violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Luculia Marlborough
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is a graduate of the Auto Memories Doll Training School and a novice Auto Memories Doll. She befriended Violet at the training school. Appearance Luculia is a young woman of medium height with fair skin, freckles, and olive green eyes. She has long, straight scarlet-red hair which falls down to her lower back, with two locks of hair framing her face on each side. She also styles her hair by wearing a braided headband. After becoming a Doll, she wears her hair in a high ponytail with a golden band. Personality Luculia is a very kind, considerate and caring person, which is shown as she offered Violet a bit of her lunch when they had only just met. She likes to keep everything in order and will apologize if she makes mistakes. She also defended Violet's mistakes as a Doll by saying that she was at fault. Despite her past, she is always cheerful and keeps a smile on her face, but will sometimes let her emotions out when she is alone. She is an expressive and sociable girl, but despite that, she finds it difficult to express her own feelings. She is always thinking about others and wants to help them as much as possible.Episode 3 History Luculia had a normal, yet very peaceful childhood with her parents and older brother, Spencer. When the war began, Spencer was drafted into the army. However, there wasn't much fighting on the Western Front where Spencer was located, so Luculia claims that the war didn't feel real to them. However, one day when Luculia's parents went to a town for business, the Western Front was broken through, and her parents were killed in the fighting. After the war ended, Spencer came back alive, which was more than enough to make Luculia happy despite their parents' deaths. However, Spencer blamed himself for the deaths of their parents, and fell into depression and alcoholism, after which Luculia began taking care of him. Story Luculia meets and befriends Violet when she begins attending the Auto Memories Doll Training School. The next day, Violet and Luculia are assigned to practice their actual ghostwriting skills on each other. She graduates the class with top marks. Luculia later meets Violet, offering to ghostwrite a letter to Gilbert, but Violet cannot find the words to say. She tells Violet about how her parents died in the war and how her brother feels guilty over failing to protect them. She wants to tell her brother that she's just glad he's alive and home, but likewise cannot find the words to say. Touched by Luculia's words, Violet manages to write a short and concise letter that effectively conveys her feelings to her brother. After he reads the letter, Luculia helps her brother to the top of the bell tower to enjoy the view like they used to as children. Luculia later meets Violet again at Shahar Observatory, praising her for the beautiful letters she wrote for Princess Charlotte. Luculia and several other Dolls are tasked to help the scholars there make copies of a number of rare books.Episode 6 Sometime later, Luculia is overjoyed after receiving a letter from her brother thanking her for everything she's done for him.Episode 9 After the war ended, Luculia met up with Violet and her colleagues to watch the Air Show together. Relationships *Parents - Luculia misses and loves her parents dearly. She also claims that she is very thankful for everything they have done for her and her brother, hoping to genuinely express her thankfulness to them. *Spencer Marlborough - Spencer is Luculia's older brother. As children, they were very close and would spend much time together. They visited places such as the bell tower in Leiden, which became one of Luculia's favorite places in town. Ever since the death of her parents, Luculia began feeling like he was the only member of her family left, and the fact that he had come back alive from the war was more than enough to make her happy. However, they had quite a distant relationship since Spencer constantly got into fights and became a reclusive drunkard. During this time, Luculia worried about him constantly and would take care of him, clearly saddened about the state he was in. Luculia loves her brother deeply, and she states that she has always wanted to express her feelings to Spencer regarding how thankful she was for him coming back from the war. However, Luculia could never find the words to do so, but this is until Violet assist Luculia to write a letter to him. They eventually restore their relationship and is seen visiting the same place they did as children, happily enjoying each others company. When she received a letter from Spencer which contained his thankfulness towards Luculia helping him getting back on him his, she became overjoyed and happily hugged him. *Violet Evergarden - Luculia met Violet at the Auto Memories Doll Training School. Luculia's first impression of Violet was that despite having the appearance of a doll, her attitude was that of a military soldier. Eventually, Luculia started up a conversation with Violet and after their practice on ghostwriting skills on each other, they develop a friendship. She defended Violet during their practice by saying that she herself was the to blame when she the instructor said that Violet's letter was unacceptable. When things didn't go as planned for Violet, Luculia tried to cheer her up by taking her to her favorite spot. She is also very caring of Violet, as Luculia wanted to help Violet write a letter to her major she had spoken so fondly of. Luculia supports Violet completely as she was seen crying tears of joy when Violet graduated from the Auto Memories Doll Training School and was promoted into a real Doll. It is seen that Luculia is really grateful towards Violet for being to convey her feelings to her brother that she couldn't express for so long. Luculia also claims that Violet taught her the most important aspect of being a Doll. Luculia is very proud over Violet for becoming such a talented Doll and will praise her for her achievements. She also cares about her well-being and is keen to notice changes in Violet's behavior, and will try to cheer her up when she needs it. Gallery Luculia marlborough 16212.jpg|Luculia's introduction Luculia child.png|Luculia as a child Luculia.png|Luculia at the bell tower Luculia crying.jpg|Luculia just wants to tell her brother "thank you" Luculia Violet hug.png|Luculia hugs Violet Luculia and Spencer.png|Luculia and her brother on top of the bell tower Luculia smile.jpg|Luculia smiling Luculia .png|Luculia's new appearance Spencer and Luculia episode 9.jpg|Luculia happy over receiving a letter from her brother Trivia *Luculia is an anime-original character. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls